Riddler's New Assistant
by 72wolfpuppy
Summary: This is a piece for the awesome Batman! This is focused on the criminal Riddler (cause I love him!) and a strange girl comes and saves him from Batman. Who is she and why does she insist on being his assistant! (short story for now, if you want it to be turned into a story, leave a comment!)


"I have you now, Riddler." Batman says with his deep voice as he grips the other man's throat. The man known as the Riddler chokes and scratches at Batman's gloved hand. The choking man's green bowler hat falls to the ground next to the question mark cane that lied abandoned at Batman's feet. Just as the Gotham City detective was about to knock out the criminal of riddles, an explosion sounded off on the wall of the out-of-business factory they were in to the side of the pair. The concrete crumbled like paper and in all of the grey smoke a shadow of a person walking towards them appeared.

"Riddless to the rescue!" yelled a high-pitched voice. Once the smoke finally cleared away, the strange figure became a young girl, maybe the age of 19. She had on an emerald green blouse with splatters of purple and a black leather jacket and tights to match. Her shoes shined bright neon green that contradicted with her long, dyed purple hair that hung around her soft, pale face. She stared at the two men with her piercing, forest green eyes and smiled a seemingly sweet smile. "You know you're holding MY Riddler, right Batman?"

He was so shocked he didn't immediately respond, but when he did he asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. Where are my manners?" She says with a giggle. "I am the almighty Riddless, assistant to the Riddler."

"I've never heard of you before."

She waves her hand dismissively. "I'm quite new to the high rate crime scene. But, enough introductions. Now, I won't say it twice." She leans forward with her hands on her hips and says, "Hand him over, and nobody gets hurt."

"No chance in hell!" yelled Batman.

The Riddless sighs softly. "Fine, I guess I have to use force." She pulls out a remote control with a big, red button that flashed on and off. When she pressed it, the ceiling above Batman and the Riddler exploded and fell towards the two men. Batman throws the criminal to the safety of the other side of the building and jumps away from the chunk of solid concrete. The Riddless picks up the coughing, green suited man along with his bowler hat and cane and turns toward the groaning detective. "Ta-ta Bat. See you again soon!" Then, she pulled out a tiny ball and threw it to the ground, causing purple smoke to fill the place.

Batman now blinded and suffocating, pulls out one of his tools and uses it to pull himself into the fresh air of the outside. Once he was recovered from the smoke, he searched his surroundings and found that the Riddless and the Riddler were nowhere to be found.

-Transition-

"Wake up, Edward." A woman's voice whispered in the Riddler's ear. He groaned in pain and once he opened up his blue eyes he saw the woman leaning over him to be the one that saved him from before. 'What was her name again?' He asked himself. 'Oh, yeah. She called herself Riddless and…was my assistant?!' He sat up slowly and rubbed his sore neck. He, then, glared at the girl and asked, "Where are we?"

She smiles and pats his black colored head. "We're in your house silly. You should have at least inferred that."

He looks around the room and does realize that it was indeed his bedroom. Riddles and blue prints of every building in Gotham City laying scattered everywhere. Definitely his room. "How did you get in here?"

"I used the house key in your pocket. So, are you feeling better?" she asked as she gave the man a concerned look.

He glares at her again. "I'm FINE. Now, get out of my home!"

The Riddless shakes her head. "No can do. I have to get you back to health and be your assistant!"

"You're not my assistant!"

"I am now. And there's nothing you can do to get rid of me." The strange girl, then, hugged the Riddler tightly. His nose curls up in distaste and suddenly feels the urge to strangle something. Or someone. A someone that is hugging him and won't leave!

The Riddler hits the woman over the head and she falls over to the carpeted floor in response with a cry. He gets up from the bed, grabs the Riddless by her soft hair, and drags her across the bedroom, across the living room, and to the front door. After opening the door, he throws her outside and slams the door shut, then, proceeds to lock it.

'Finally! She's gone!' He sighs happily. 'What a strange child that one was. At least now I don't have to worry about seeing her again.' But, just as he was about to go make some tea and get on his online account, Wizard101, he heard sobbing from the other side of the door.

The Riddless sits on the gravel outside, staring up at the dark, starry night as little tears fall down her cheeks. "I was just trying to help. I didn't want Eddy to go back to Arkham Asylum and be in misery. I just want to make him happy." She spoke the last part with a loud sob and hugs her legs to herself.

After the Riddler heard the girl talk to herself, he started to feel this weird feeling creeping up on him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Pity. 'Why do I feel sorry for this girl? I feel sorry for no one! …Well, I guess she DID save me from Batman…And tried to take care of me…' He contemplates in thought and sighs when he realizes he's going to have to bring her back in. "I can't believe I am doing this." Before he could change his mind, he opens the front door to find the Riddless still sitting on the ground. "Come back in." He said gruffly.

She sniffles and asks, "Really?"

He stares into her deep green eyes and sighs. "Yeah. Just, hurry before I change my mind!"

She squeals in happiness and runs into the criminal's home. "Oh, here. I forgot to give this back." She pulls from her pocket a small, house key and hands it to the man standing in front of her in the green suit. He looks at the returned object flabbergasted. "T-This is my key," he pointed out.

"Yup!" She giggles. "I'll go make you your favorite pot of tea!" She, then, runs off into the kitchen skipping, leaving the Riddler questioning his decision in letting the strange, stalking, and oddly intelligent girl back inside. 'But, I guess a new assistant can't be so bad,' he thought to himself as he followed the Riddless into his kitchen. 'She makes me tea after all.'


End file.
